Leśniczówka Quel'Danil
|government = |leader = Jalinde Summerdrak dla elfów z Wysokiej Doliny. Anchorytka Traska dla draenei |language = Thalassiański, wspólny, dranejski, krasnoludzki |faith = Światłość |affiliation = Wysokie elfy z Wysokiej Doliny, Przymierze |loc = Ostępy |status = |source = World of Warcraft World of Warcraft: Cataclysm }} :Nie mylić z Leśniczówką Quel'Lithien na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi. Leśniczówka Quel'Danil to przyczółek wysokich elfów w Lordaeron znajdujący się w Ostępach nieopodal Szczytu Aerie. Jest ono większym z dwóch ostatnich skupisk wysokich elfów w Lordaeron i jednym z ostatnich ich osiedli w ogóle. Historia Leśniczówka była używana przez wysokie elfy z Ostępów jako centrum komunikacyjne. Ich ambasadorzy starali się nawiązać kontakt z innymi rasami, z którymi dzielili się informacjami na temat trolli Zwiędłej Kory, którzy zamieszkują południową część Ostępów. Otho Moji'ko z plemienia Kła Zemsty nakłania poszukiwaczy przygód Hordy do wymordowania jak największej liczby elfów. Po uwolnieniu trolla Zwiędłej Kory imieniem Rin'ji i otrzymaniu w nagrodę starożytnej tablicy, poszukiwacze przygód zanoszą ją do Oran Snakewrithe, znanej uczonej badającej gatunek, z którego pochodzi Rin'ji. Poleca ona również spalenie materiałów komunikacyjnych elfów. Mimo działań Oran i Otha elfy z Wysokiej Doliny później zdołały odzyskać utracone informacje. W pewnym momencie do Ostępów zawitałą grupa młodych draenei pod przywództwem Ambasadora Rualetha. Część z nich została na Szczycie Aerie, podczas gdy reszta przeniosła się do Quel'Danil. Leśniczówka została zaatakowana w ramach ofensywy Opuszczonych w regionie. Dzięki pomocy poszukiwaczy przygód elfom i draenei udało się odeprzeć najeźdźców. W chaosie bitwy udało się również odzyskać dokumenty z Wysokiej Doliny, które później zostały dostarczone do Anchorytki Traski. Mieszkańcy Wysokie elfy Wysokie elfy żyjące w leśniczówce określani są mianem elfów z "Wysokiej Doliny". To może sugerować, że Quel'Danil w języku thalassiańskim oznacza "Wysoka Dolina", tym bardziej, że cząstka quel oznacza "Wysoki". Po zniszczeniu Słonecznej Studni elfy z Quel'Danil wspólnie zdecydowały się zaprzestać praktykowania magii. Jalinde Summerdrake jest nieformalną przywódczynią grupu. Mimo że większość wysokich elfów straciła dostęp do smoczych sokołów hodowanych w Silvermoon, to Quel'Danil wyhodowała własne stado tych stworzeń. Draenei Pod przywództwem Ambasadora Rualetha do Ostępów przybyła grupa młodych dranei (wśród nich Tropiciel Yoro) i osiedliła się w Quel'Danil, by praktykować drogę Światłości i cieszyć się spokojnym urokiem krainy. Przywódczynią dranei w leśniczówce jest Anchorytka Traska. NPC Obecni * Anchorytka Traska * Gilda Cloudcaller * Stróż Wysokiej Doliny Podczas zadania In Defense of Quel'Danil: * Fechmistrz z Wysokiej Doliny * Mściciel z Wysokiej Doliny * Najeźdźca Łowców Śmierci Usunięci NPC * Jalinde Summerdrake * Strzelec z Wysokiej Doliny * Goniec z Wysokiej Doliny * Komandos z Wysokiej Doliny * Zwiadowca z Wysokiej Doliny * Rin'ji Zadania * 35 In Defense of Quel'Danil * 35 The Highvale Documents * 34 Quel'Danil Lodge * 47 Lines of Communication * 48P Message to the Wildhammer * 47 Rin'ji is Trapped! ** 47 Rin'ji's Secret W RPG Saldor Shallowbrook, wiekowy wysoki elf, opiekował się leśniczówką. Służyła ona jako swoista ambasada podtrzymująca stosunki dyplomatyczne wysokich elfów z innymi rasami. W Ostępach żyło 650-800 wysokich elfów, wielu na Szczycie Aerie, inni właśnie tutaj. W języku thalassiańskim Quel'Danil oznacza "Wysoki Szczyt". Ciekawostki * Przed wydaniem World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade elfy w Leśniczówce Quel'Danil używały modeli nocnych elfów ze zmienioną paleta kolorów. Później zostały zmienione na modele wysokich elfów. en:Quel'Danil Lodge Kategoria:Hinterlands Kategoria:Wysokie elfy